


Opening Number - The Stonehearts Pt 1

by Jactack



Series: The Stonehearts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, The Stonehearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jactack/pseuds/Jactack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first chapter of my latest Fic called The Stonehearts. It follows a grrl rock band with some of your favorite ASOIAF ladies. Mischief, romance, anger, betrayal, this story will have it all. Probably.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Number - The Stonehearts Pt 1

The roar of the crowd was one of the few things why one of the few things? this makes me think that she for some reason does not usually get excited? I would say “the roar of the crowd always sent electricity down her spine” for example that sent electricity down her spine. Screaming into the mic, Asha’s blood pounded fast and hot as the crowd writhed in front of her. Bodies jumped and moved with the pulsing rhythm, their feet stomping and shaking the club’s foundations. She grinned at the sea of bodies packed tightly into the club, sweat dripping down her face as she turned to look at the rest of _The Stonehearts._

 Margaery, was standing with her feet planted wide, her petite fingers flying across the neck of her pink guitar. She looked flawless, as always, flashing a perfect smile at the crowd. Dressed in ripped denim and fishnet stockings, she danced across the stage as her solo started, drawing cheers from the crowd.

  _If I’m the voice of this band, then she’s certainly the face of it._ Asha thought wryly as she watched Margaery drop to her knees and lean over the stage, kissing one of their fans before ducking back up, never missing a single note.

 Meanwhile, Brienne was her stalwart self, staring intently out into the crowd as she strummed  the deep bass that set their rhythm. Towering over the band, she was older than any of them, but that didn’t mean the band didn’t love her any less. She was the first to defend her bandmates and wasn’t afraid to throw down if things got messy. Asha followed her gaze into the crowd and smiled as she saw Brienne’s partner tucked away in the back, her auburn hair done up in a smart bun. She never missed a performance.

 Suddenly the drums kicked in and Asha snapped out of the moment. There wasn’t a drum solo in _Off With Joff_ … Gritting her teeth, she glanced over at the redhead at the drum set, sticks flying from a pile of fur.

  _Damn it Ygritte, you can’t stand getting upstaged can you?_

 The drummer glared over at Margaery from behind a pair of rose glasses, deep under her pile of faux fur. The drums slammed and pounded a violent rhythm. Margaery turned and stuck her tongue out at the drummer. The two of them had been at each other’s throats for the past few weeks and Asha had tried to mediate a couple days ago. That backfired when she found out that her brother was the source of their trouble. Theon had been dating both of them on the sly. She knew that her bandmates would work things out, they always did. But until then, it was easier just to let them be.

 Asha let her friend pound out her anger, then took over, leading quickly into their new song _Stannis the Menace._

 …

 “Thank you, you’ve all been a fucking amazing crowd! We are The Stonehearts! Good night!”


End file.
